You Call That A Gift
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah and Paul celebrate their first Christmas together as a couple. Since nothing with them is ever simple, Paul should have realized Leah would have the exact opposite reaction that most women would have. Then again, he wouldn't want Leah any other way.


**Title: You Call That A Gift**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Paul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Twilight!**

**Summary: Leah and Paul celebrate their first Christmas together as a couple. Since nothing with them is ever simple, Paul should have realized Leah would have the exact opposite reaction that most women would have. Then again, Paul wouldn't want Leah any other way.**

**AN: This is sort of a sequel to my Leah and Paul one-shot 'I don't need you to rescue me' though it can be read as a stand alone story. I wanted to post something before Christmas since I probably won't be able to post anything else until after Christmas. I hope that you all like this story. I knew that I wanted to do a sequel of sorts to 'I don't need you to rescue me' and when this idea popped into my head, I thought it would be perfect. Please R&R like always!**

**I still do not have a Beta reader so I am sorry for mistakes. Oh..also I said that Jacob imprinted on Angela Webber in this story. Anyone is better than Nessie. Honestly..what the heck kind of name is Nessie? Well she is a monster who shouldn't exist..So I guess it kind of fits.**

**---**

I groaned and rolled over in my bed when I heard a pounding on my door. I pulled the pillow over my head and covered my ears. I was hoping that whoever dared interrupt my sleep would get the hint and leave when I didn't answer. I knew for a fact it wasn't Sam, Jake, Jared, or any of the guys because they were smart enough to realize I would kick their asses if they dared to wake me when I was sleeping. If it was an emergency they would have called or if they couldn't reach me by phone, they'd phase outside my window and howl until they got my attention. Since neither of those things had happened so far, I knew it wasn't something life threatening. I also knew that if they didn't go away and let me get some shut eye, it would most definately become a life threatening situation..for them.

When the knocking persisted and started getting louder, I sat up with a growl. I turned my head slightly to the left so I could check the time. My tiny alarm clock blinked 2:15 AM. Man, I had fallen asleep only two hours ago! Whoever was at my door was in some deep shit. This better be a fucking end of the world situation. If Jacob had come over to whine about Isabella Swan loving the blood sucking mind reader, I would personally rip his lungs out and feed them the Dracula wannabe's, also known as the Cullens. I would never understand how Jacob could still be sour about Bella the leech lover marrying the parasite, when Jacob had his own woman. He'd imprinted on some Forks highschool chick that was friends with Bella. Her name was Angela Webber and she was the daughter of a preacher. Don't doubt that Jacob didn't get teased about that **all **the time.

Getting to my feet, I slipped on some black sweat pants as I headed for the door. "Jake, I swear if this is about the leech lover Isabella Swan, I am going to kill you. It's 2 fucking AM in the morning! Some of us need sleep you know. Sam has been having me patrol every fucking night and in the afternoons. I am exausted and to top it off, it is Christmas Eve, well Christmas now. Don't you have anything better to do than disturb my almost peaceful sleep?"

As I yanked the door open harshly, I was suprised to see Leah Clearwater standing on my doorstep with her arms crossed over her chest. She was covered in a long grey trench coat and her hands were shoved in her pockets. I blinked a couple times to clear the sleepy haze from my eyes as she spoke. "Wrong were wolf genius. Should I be worried that my boyfriend has been recieving nightly visits from Jacob Black?"

I didn't respond to her comment about Jacob, honestly I was to tired to bother coming up with a witty retort. Two hours of sleep and lack of my proper caffine fix made my brain feel like I had been out drinking and partying all night. I felt like I had been hit by a bus. No, I think I would rather be hit by an actual bus, because right now I felt worse than I had in a long time. I never got a break nowadays. Sam Uley made sure of that. It had been nine months since I kicked his ass and started dating his ex fiancee.

Sam did everything he could think of to make sure I never had any time to myself. He also never paired me with Leah on patrols. It doesn't take a genius to figure why that was. Sam couldn't stand seeing Leah with someone else. Somebody who loved her more than he ever could. Somebody who knew Leah better than she knew herself. Someone like me. It ate our alpha up inside to see Leah happy with someone other than himself. Personally I didn't give a rats ass if he liked it or not. He had Leah and he destroyed his chance with her when he chose Emily. He never tried to fight the imprint. He could deny it all he wanted, but I knew that if it had been me..I would've found a way to break the imprint even if it killed me.

It took me a few moments before I managed to get my brain functioning normally. "Leah? What are you doing here at 2 in the morning? Is everything alright?"

My eyes scanned her body looking for visible signs of damage. Being the boyfriend to the only known she-wolf in history, I had learned a long time ago that Leah tended to get herself in many dangerous situations. Usually she was the one that created the situations herself. Still, I always worried about her getting into a situation she would not be able to handle. My worrying over her only seemed to provoke her into doing worse things. She loved getting under my skin. I would never tell her this, but I liked it when she tried to get to me. "Did Sam say something to you again? What did he do this time? You know what, it doesn't even matter what he did. I have had enough of him and his bull-"

Leah's eye roll was enough to stop me mid rant. I had been about ready to walk out the door, hunt Sam Uley down, then procceed to kick his worthless alpha ass. "Sam didn't say or do anything Paul. You don't have to go all super wolf to defend my honor."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. If Sam wasn't the reason she was here, then what was? It wasn't unusual for Leah to hang around my place. She practically lived here with me and most nights she would stay over. The only reason she hadn't stayed tonight was because it was Christmas eve, well Christmas now. She had known her mother would be upset if Leah wasn't with them for the holidays. I understood completely, it was very hard for Sue on Christmas now that Harry Clearwater had passed away. Besides, I had special plans for Leah and I later on today.

"Then what is wrong Leah?" I asked while scratching my head.

I was not prepared for what happened next. One minute I was watching Leah and the next I felt a sharp sting on my cheek. Leah had slapped me. Before I had a chance to react, she started bitching at me. She was speaking so fast, I had trouble keeping up with her. "You selfish, uncaring, arrogant, cheap bastard! An empty box? Really? You couldn't even care enough to buy me a real present?"

Woah, back up a minute. "What the hell is wrong with you? Have you completely lost your mind?"

Leah snorted at me before continuing her rant. "I get that your cheap Paul, that's not what bothered me. You don't want to spend a shit load of money on me and that's fine because I wouldn't want you to. What gets to me is the fact you couldn't even pick me flowers or make a card or anything. You gave me an empty box!"

Finally realizing what she was bitching about, I tried to conceal my laughter. "You opened your present? I thought we were going to until tonight and open them together?"

My girlfriend had the decency to look ashamed for about a millisecond. "I got bored and curious. I wanted to see what you had gotten me so I would know if you would like the presents I got you." She narrowed her eyes at me before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small box and throwing it at me. "I spent 120 dollars on a pocket watch for you. It has your name engraved on it and everything! I even had a wolf engraved on the front! I put alot of thought into that gift and what do I get in return? I get an empty box!"

"Leah, let me explain-" I tried to explain the mix up but she wouldn't let me finish.

"That's not all either!" I watched as she slipped off her trench coat to reveal a very skimpy red lace nighty. I think my jaw hit the floor when I saw what she was wearing. "I bought this for you!"

Being my usual self, I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "I don't think it would fit."

She growled at me in what I suppose was meant to come out as angry but to me it was fucking sexy as hell. "You know what I mean you jackass! Do you really think I bought this for the comfort factor? I got it cause I know you love me in the color red. But think again if you beleive I'm ever gonna let you touch me after this stunt you pulled!"

I sighed and cracked my knuckles before replying. "Leah will you shut the fuck up for one minute so I can explain?" When she didn't speak I took it as a sign to continue. "Did you ever think that maybe there was a reason I wanted to be with you when you opened your gift? No you didn't and do you know why? Because you Leah Marie Clearwater, feel like you have to know everything. I should have known you couldn't wait. The box wasn't your real present."

Leah clucked her tongue at me. "Then why give me a box that contained nothing?"

"Because it was a metaphor to what you mean to me." I supplied as an answer.

"The only thing I can take that to mean is you don't love me. I mean nothing to you, that is what I get when I think of an empty box." She snapped at me.

"Leah, the reason I wanted to be with you when you opened it, was because I was going to tell you that I give you me, all of me Leah Clearwater. The box shows how I felt **before **I fell for you. I was empty, nothing, I was incomplete until you came along." I paused in my speech to walk over to my small table and picked up a velvet box. Walking over to Leah, I bent down on one knee. "I had planned for this to be a bit more romantic, but since you had to let your curiousity get the best of you, this will have to do." I opened the lid of the box to reveal a sparkling diamond setting atop a silver band. "Leah Clearwater, only true bitch to ever exist. I know that we have only been together nine months and I know that I'm not perfect and it won't always be easy, still I don't care. I love you more than anything in this world. Will you marry me and continue to make my life both wonderful and hell at the same time for the rest of our lives? Actually, scratch that. Will you agree to marry me and be my wife until the sun burns out and everything on this earth has turned to ash?"

Leah was silent for a minute. She was just starring at the ring then she fixed her gaze on me. Her exression was blank before she took one step forwards. I thought she was going to slap me again and I tensed, readying myself for the blow that never came. "You know you could have saved yourself some trouble by just proposing to me without the empty box."

My brown eyes locked with hers. "What would your answer have been?"

"My answer would be the same as it would be right now." She whispered, her eyes never leaving mine.

"And that would be?" I prompted for an answer.

"You are the most irritating, arrogant, annoying, self centered man on the face of this earth. You always argue with me. You never pick up after yourself. You can't cook to save your life. You need someone to take care of you. I'm suprised you made it this far without me." She was smirking at me now.

I smirked right back at her and pulled her body into mine. "So can I take that as a yes you'll marry me?"

"It's not yes.." She paused and I frowned deeply. I was about to pull away when she spoke again, her words causing me to smile and pull her closer. "Like I said, it's not a yes, it's a hell yes I will marry you Paul."

Sweeping my arms under her legs, I picked her up bridal style and spun her around the room as my lips connected with hers. When I pulled my head away, my expression was playful. "Now that we have figured all this out, can I open my real present?"

Leah shot me a look full of confusion. Her confusion disapeared once her gaze followed mine and she saw me eyeing her red nighty. "Wha- Oh..Of course you can. What the hell are you waiting for?"

With a grin I headed towards my bedroom with my soon to be wolfy wife. "I still have those handcuffs you know." I chuckled as Leah laughed. We wore matching devious smiles as we entered my bedroom and shut the door behind us. I knew for a fact this would be one hell of a Merry Christmas.

**THE END!**

AN: I hope you liked this little christmas drabble. I thought it was cute and I have been thinking that maybe I will write different one-shots that revolve around different holidays and such. If you think I should do that..let me know! If you have an idea for a Leah/Paul one-shot that revolves around this story line, I would love to hear it! I may even write your ideas in a drabble about this pairing. You can even ask for specific scenes if you want..:) I hope you liked this and Merry Christmas to you all!


End file.
